Gêmeos?
by Allie B. Malfoy
Summary: O quinto ano de Harry Potter começa com uma surpresa geral, uma nova Malfoy em Hogwarts, e ela é gêmea de Draco Malfoy, o que pode acontecer quando Annabelle Malfoy decide juntar seu irmão, com o pior inimigo do mesmo?
1. Trailer

**[Fic] Gêmeos?**

**Título:** Gêmeos?

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Drarry

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e comédia claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 17+, mas cada um sabe o que lê

**Na:**Relação slash, se não gosta fecha e não enche, se gosta, aproveite e não esqueça das reviews!

**Sinopse:** O quinto ano de Harry Potter começa com uma surpresa geral, uma nova Malfoy vem para Hogwarts, e isso não é tudo, para surpresa do trio de ouro ela é a gêmea de Draco Malfoy, o que pode acontecer quando Annabelle Malfoy decide juntar seu irmão, com o pior inimigo dele?

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer:<strong>

**Ela é linda, rica, de uma família p****oderosa, slyntherin...**

- E antes de servir o jantar eu queria apresentar a todos vocês uma companhia especial esse ano, uma aluna transferida de Beauxbatons, por favor recebam a strª. Annabelle Malfoy.

**Seu irmão é simplesmente o nêmesis de Harry Potter...**

- Como ela pode ser irmã de Draco Malfoy?

**Mas ao contrário de seu irmão ela pode se dar bem com o trio de ouro...**

- Em todo caso, eu me chamo Annabelle.

**Mas quando se torna amiga de Harry Potter...**

- Pode contar comigo Harry, de verdade, pro que der e vier.

**... e fanática por romances veelas...**

- Annabelle você precisa parar de ler essas porcarias, olha pra você chorando em pleno salão comunal!

- Quem diria, slyntherins tem corações.

**... ela pode querer dar uma de cupido...**

- Eu realmente preciso juntar esses dois.

**Cupido do casal mais impossível de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter...**

- É sério eles tem que ficar juntos, olha pra eles, não conseguem ficar longe um do outro.

- Belle eles estão brigando, melhor, se socando, isso definitivamente não é romântico.

- Como você pensa pequeno Pansy! Eles precisam do toque um do outro, por isso os socos.

- Ok, eu vou chamar madame Pomfrey.

**Será que isso vai dar certo?**

- Anne, pára com essa paranóia ok?

- Não é paranóia, é a realidade

- A realidade é que eu odeio Harry Potter do mesmo modo que ele me odeia, vai por mim, é bastante! E você não tem que se meter nisso, agora eu vou subir, vê se dorme e esquece essa ideia maluca!

- Claro Dray

**Mas ela é uma Malfoy e...**

- Malfoy's nunca estão errados

- Malfoy's nunca desistem!

**Enjoy yourselves with: Gêmeos? **


	2. Capítulo 1: A chegada

**[Fic] Gêmeos?**

**Título:** Gêmeos?

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Drarry

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e comédia claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 17+, mas cada um sabe o que lê

**Na:**Relação slash, se não gosta fecha e não enche, se gosta, aproveite e não esqueça das reviews!

**Sinopse:** O quinto ano de Harry Potter começa com uma surpresa geral, uma nova Malfoy vem para Hogwarts, e isso não é tudo, para surpresa do trio de ouro ela é a gêmea de Draco Malfoy, o que pode acontecer quando Annabelle Malfoy decide juntar seu irmão, com o pior inimigo dele?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: A chegada<strong>

_[Expresso Hogwarts]_

- Dray está chegado? – perguntou impaciente a garota loira de cabelos platinados quase brancos e olhos azuis-gelo que brilhavam de ansiedade.

- Não ainda Anne, vamos chegar só a noite, eu já tinha lhe avisado sobre isso – o garoto com cabelos iguais aos da garota, só que mais curtos e de olhos azuis-acinzentados – respondeu tedioso, em réplica a garota cruzou os braços irritada.

- Annabelle se controle – avisou o loiro ao seu lado, ela assentiu e congelou uma expressão tediosa no rosto para logo soerguer a sobrancelha em questionamento ao loiro, o mesmo sorriu orgulhoso.

Batidas na porta anunciaram a entrada de mais quatro pessoas no vagão, todas com vestes detalhadas em verde e prata. O primeiro a entrar foi Blaise Zabine, um garoto alto e moreno de sorriso fácil que se sentou em frente à loira no fundo da cabine cumprimentado ambos os presentes com um aceno de cabeça. A segunda era Pansy Parkinson uma garota pálida e esguia de cabelos pretos e curtos com olhos ônix, que se sentou ao lado de Draco acariciando os cabelos do mesmo. Os últimos eram Crabble e Goyle dois armários que andavam com um ar meio perdido, se sentaram ao lado de Zabine.

- Então Annabelle, já está certa para qual casa você vai? – Blaise perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Slyntherin, não por sua causa obviamente Zabine, por quê? Alguma dúvida Blaise querido? – o tom que começou descontraído terminou com um sibilo desafiador.

- Claro que não cara Belle – o tom da loira podia causar arrepios em muitos, mas não em Blaise cujo sorriso não vacilou nem por um minuto.

- Ignore o Blaise Belle, nós todos sabemos que você é uma slyntherin – Pansy sorriu sendo acompanhada por Draco e Annabelle.

- Obrigada Pan, eu vou buscar alguns doces, querem que eu traga algo para vocês? Menos você Zabine – cada um disse o que queria para ela, mas antes de sair foi impedida por um moreno com olhinhos suplicantes.

- Qual é Bel, você sabe que eu estava brincando – a loira riu.

- Pedido de desculpas aceito Zabine, trago pra você também – ele sorriu e foi se sentar deixando a loira seguir para fora da cabine.

Annabelle andava com toda a elegância que uma meia-veela possuía, arrancando olhares de todos os lados que iam de cobiçosos a invejosos. Chegando ao carrinho de doces, uma garota de cabelos lisos muito pretos e olhos puxados derrubou algo vermelho e irreconhecível na sua camisete branca nova.

- Olha por onde anda chinesinha sonsa! – o olhar mortal direcionado à morena, foi de dar arrepios em qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

- Desc-desculpe – e saiu correndo sem olhar pra traz.

- Espera! Sua idiota você tem que limpar isso! – os gritos da loira não adiantaram nada já que a outra entrara em uma cabine qualquer – droga! Eu não sei feitiços de limpeza – a loira murmurou entrando em desespero – meus pais vão me matar, mal cheguei à escola e já manchei a blusa de uniforme.

- Com licença – Annabelle ergueu os olhos e encontrou uma ruiva, soergueu a sobrancelha numa tentativa de esconder a indignação pelas roupas maltrapilhas da garota a sua frente.

- Se você quiser, eu sei de uma pessoa muito boa em feitiços, tenho certeza que ela pode ajudar – a loira ergueu a outra sobrancelha.

- E por que você quer me ajudar? – a ruiva deixou o queixo cair.

- Porque é a coisa certa, você precisa de ajuda, eu sei como te ajudar, então eu ajudo – ah claro grinffyndorks sempre tão prestativos, mas era aceitar a ajuda grinffyndork ou enfrentar a fúria de seus pais, sem opções.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou indiferente no que a ruiva sorriu.

- Hermione – ela fez um gesto com a cabeça para que a loira a seguisse, e elas saíram para uma cabine mais afastada. A ruiva bateu na porta e logo depois a abriu.

- Mione, eu preciso de sua ajuda – uma garota de cabelos castanho volumosos e olhos gentis assentiu.

- Entre Gin – ao seu lado um garoto ruivo com sardas fez uma careta, e a sua frente um moreno de olhos verdes e óculos de aros redondos sorriu para a recém-chegada. Ela entrou e fez sinal para loira as suas costas entrar também.

- Na verdade, nós precisamos dos seus conhecimentos de feitiços, principalmente os de limpeza – apontou para a mancha na camisete da outra, e a castanha assumiu uma pose pensativa.

A loira deu um meio-sorriso cínico "Droga, agora eu estou em um ninho de grinffyndorks, prestativos e sorridentes, idiotas" Enquanto a loira considerava seriamente a possibilidade de sair correndo dali, os outros presentes pareciam alheios ao seu desconforto.

- Eu sei de um que pode dar um jeito nisso – a castanha apontou a varinha para a loira, que precisou reunir todo seu autocontrole para não pegar a sua própria varinha.

- _Candidus ut_ - A mancha sumiu, não deixando qualquer resquício de estar ali.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu tanto a castanha quanto a ruiva, e se deu conta que os grinffyndors podiam não ser tão ruins assim, sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez.

- Doces? – uma senhora com o carrinho cheio deles apareceu na porta da cabine.

- Sim – a loira fez o seu pedido, e os encolheu guardando todos os doces que não eram poucos em um saquinho só.

- Parece que você gosta de açúcar - a ruiva apontou.

- É que vim comprar para uns amigos também, dois deles parecem mais armários de tão grandes. Em todo caso, eu me chamo Annabelle – ela estendeu a mão para a ruiva que sorriu.

- Gina – estendeu para a castanha que também sorriu.

- Hermione – a mesma continuou apontando para o seu lado – esse é o Rony – apontou para sua frente – e esse o Harry.

Annabelle se afastou com uma expressão entre surpresa e medo, seus pensamentos lhe tirando qualquer máscara de indiferença. "É o trio de ouro! Como eu não percebi isso antes? Droga! De todos os grinffyndors que podiam ter me ajudado, precisava ser a sabe-tudo da Granger?"

- Annabelle você esta bem? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Er, eu preciso ir, devem estar, hum, me procurando – mas antes que ela pudesse sair a porta foi rudemente aberta.

- Annabelle? – uma voz grossa e muito, muito alterada a fez estremecer, "droga de ligação!" Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo voltando a sua máscara, se virou e encarou os olhos acinzentados tempestuosos.

- Malfoy, você não é bem-vindo aqui – Potter levantou atraindo os olhares para si – cai fora!

- Eu não do à mínima para o que você pensa Potter – Draco respondeu quase cuspindo o nome do outro – eu vim buscar Annabelle – e todos os olhares pousaram nela que limpou a garganta.

- Draco, se acalme, nós falamos sobre isso na nossa cabine. Vamos? – ele assentiu e saiu sendo seguido pelos outros sonserinos – Até mais ver – ela ainda fez um aceno de despedida para o grifinórios antes de sair.

Os leões se olharam surpresos.

- Então ela conhece o Malfoy? – Gina foi a primeira a sair do seu torpor.

- E eles me pareceram bem íntimos – Hermione observou.

- Íntima do Malfoy? Argh – Ron quase vomitara.

- Ela me pareceu legal demais para ter alguma relação com o Malfoy – Harry deu de ombros – E você viu como ela tremeu quando ele chegou? – Ele e Rony trocaram olhares cúmplices e já iam saindo da cabine quando Hermione pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Harry você sabe que é errado, ela foi com ele porque quis.

- Eu sei Mione só achei estranho.

- O Harry tem razão Mione, nós só vamos checar se ela está bem.

- Ron, se não for ajudar, não atrapalha.

- Pega leve Mione, nós ficaremos bem, certo Harry? – o moreno assentiu e eles saíram da cabine sumindo sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Eles andaram ate avistar uma cabine da qual saiam Crabble, Goyle, Pansy e Blaise, e um loiro fechava a porta atrás deles, os outros sonserinos entraram na cabine ao lado dando livre acesso a cabine de Malfoy. Harry e Rony se posicionaram colocando as orelhas extensíveis para dentro da cabine.

La dentro Draco caminhava impaciente de um lado para o outro e Annabelle estava sentada.

- Dray – ela chamou baixinho – sente-se, por favor, eu já estou ficando zonza – ele bufou, mas se sentou.

- Confraternizando com grifinórios? Na cabine do trio–de-ouro? Annabelle eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz disso! Tem certeza de que vai ser uma slyntherin?

- Draco! Eu não sabia que era o trio de ouro, ou você se esqueceu que eu estava em beauxbatons? E eu sou uma slyntherin Draco, suficiente para saber escolher entre aceitar uma ajuda grinffyndor e evitar um sermão do papai e da mamãe! – o loiro permaneceu em silêncio no outro banco, ela se levantou e se sentou no colo dele.

- Dray não fica chateado comigo, por favor – ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu soltando um suspiro.

- Eu não consigo ficar bravo com você – ela riu levemente.

- É eu meio que tenho esse poder – os dois riram.

- Eu te amo Anne, isso tudo é porque eu me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei Dray, também te amo – ela beijou a bochecha dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar surpreso.

* * *

><p>- Eles são namorados! – disse Harry depois de entrar na cabine – os olhos das garotas esbugalharam<p>

- Vocês têm certeza? – Harry rolou os olhos e se sentou.

- Claro, eles disseram que se amavam e depois teve um som de beijo.

- Nossa o Malfoy ama alguém – disse Gina chocada.

* * *

><p><p>

**Na:** OMG sério que tive sete reviews? to no ceu, obrigada meeesmo gente, coninuem fazendo essa autora feliz e comentando.

Detalhe importante a** Mila** minha autora ídola esta leeeeenda Santo Cristo morri agora ***-*'**

**Maho Malfoy:** Obriigada, e o cap está aí espero que goste

**nott: **realmente essa não é uma ideia nova, sabe usar alguem para juntar os dois, mas eu gosto, e te juro que não faço a menor ideia de quem seja Mary-Sue, desculpa se eu não te agradei.


	3. Chapter 2: Lions or snakes?

**[Fic] Gêmeos?**

**Título:** Gêmeos?

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Drarry

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e comédia claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 17+, mas cada um sabe o que lê

**Na:**Relação slash, se não gosta fecha e não enche, se gosta, aproveite e não esqueça das reviews!

**Sinopse:** O quinto ano de Harry Potter começa com uma surpresa geral, uma nova Malfoy vem para Hogwarts, e isso não é tudo, para surpresa do trio de ouro ela é a gêmea de Draco Malfoy, o que pode acontecer quando Annabelle Malfoy decide juntar seu irmão, com o pior inimigo dele?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Lions or Snakes?<strong>

O salão estava agitado, os burburinhos indo de empolgados à assustados, esse era o quinto ano de Harry em Hogwarts, e depois da morte de Cedric e a volta de Voldemort, muita gente tinha ficado assustada, mais pela morte de Cedric já que o ministério negava a volta daquele que não deve ser nomeado com tanta veemência. O bater suave de uma colher de encontro a uma taça chamou a atenção de todos enquanto o diretor se levantava e limpava a garganta.

- Boa noite à todos os alunos, calouros e veteranos, antes de mais nada eu gostaria de frisar que a Floresta Proibida, como o próprio nome alerta, é estritamente proibida, os passeios ao povoado de Hogsmead serão liberados para alunos a partir do quarto ano – protestos baixinhos ecoaram por todo salão – Por medidas de segurança – Harry ficou satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que os terceiranistas deviam o odiar agora – e antes de servir o jantar eu queria apresentar a todos vocês uma companhia especial esse ano, uma aluna transferida de beauxbatons para cursar o quinto ano, por favor recebam a senhorita Annabelle Malfoy.

O choque foi geral, excluindo a mesa sonserina onde todos continuavam impassíveis batendo palmas junto com o resto do salão. Hermione virou os olhos.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido que eles eram namorados – Harry e Ron coraram.

O choque dos alunos passou, indo para admiração, inveja e malícia. Ela se encaminhou confiante e graciosa até a mesa dos professores com um sorriso quase imperceptível adorando a atenção recebida.

- Como ela ainda não foi escalada para nenhuma casa, eu peço silêncio de vocês enquanto o chapéu seletor faz a seleção da senhorita Malfoy – todos assentiram querendo a garota em suas casas.

"Hmm, mente interessante essa sua srtª Malfoy, a princípio sonserina, mas seria capaz de matar e morrer por seus amados, difícil Annabelle.

- O que você esta insinuando seu pedaço de trapo velho? Que eu sou uma grinffyndork ou algo assim? Desculpe mas eu não sou uma retardada pra gostar de ir pra grifinoria, agora porque você não pega esse seu conhecimento empoeirado e me põe na casa certa?

É realmente você é"** SLYTHERIN!** – anunciou o chapéu e a casa verde prata entrou em comemoração. A loira andou imponentemente até o lado direito do seu irmão onde sorriram um para o outro enquanto Blaise frustrado pagava sua aposta a Annabelle.

* * *

><p>- Ótimos espiões vocês – Hermione apontou divertida durante o jantar, para os garotos que encolhiam os ombros.<p>

- Nós não temos culpa se nunca houve um comentário se quer sobre Malfoy ter uma irmã, não tão bonita – o ruivo levou um tapa da castanha – Mione! É verdade, como ela pode ser tão bonita com um irmão horroroso como o Malfoy?

- Na verdade, o Malfoy pode ser idiota, estúpido, metido, arrogante, preconceituoso, enfim, pode ter um caráter duvidoso, mas ele é muito bonito, por isso praticamente todas as garotas de Hogwarts e grande parte dos garotos também têm uma queda por ele – ela terminou com um dar de ombros diante os rostos embasbacados dos garotos ao seu lado – O que foi?

- Você acha o Malfoy bonito? – perguntou o ruivo

- Garotos têm uma queda por ele? – perguntou o moreno ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro Harry no mundo bruxo homossexualismo é super normal. E óbvio Rony, vocês não acham Annabelle bonita? – os dois assentiram – Então, ela e Draco são gêmeos, idênticos por falar nisso.

-** Gêmeos?** – exclamaram alto o suficiente para prender atenção dos seus colegas de casa, ela revirou os olhos.

- Lógico, primeiro os dois são praticamente iguais, segundo ela vai cursar o quinto ano também, terceiro a não ser que Lucius Malfoy crie uma bastarda ela tem os mesmos pais de Malfoy – a compreensão invadiu os rostos dos dois, e Harry se pegou observado os Slyntherins mais especificamente um loiro de olhos cinzas, ele era mesmo bonito como a irmã. Espera, acabara de dizer que Malfoy é bonito? Lógico que não, aquela doninha.

* * *

><p>O jantar foi bom, era ótimo ver seu irmão sorrindo tanto de novo, mesmo sendo aquele sorriso superior, ela sabia que ele estava feliz por voltar as aulas e rever Harry Potter, esse era o verdadeiro motivo para tantos sorrisos.<p>

Na saída do jantar o quarteto sonserino se deparou com o trio de ouro e a garota Weasel.

- Que ótimo, grifinórios – o comentário ácido de Zabini fez os dois grupos pararem e se encararem não muito amigavelmente.

- Sonserinos – cuspiu Weasley.

- Olá Weasley – retorquiu Annabelle antes que aquilo virasse uma briga – Hermione, Harry, Gina, que bom revê-los – ela sorriu torto

- Er, oi Annabelle – Hermione continuou a manter o clima razoavelmente agradável – é bom revê-la também.

- Parece que vamos ser colegas, então, nos vemos por aí

- Não conte muito com isso – Ron a cortou abruptamente, os olhos dos outros sonserinos faiscaram.

- Não fale nesse tom com minha irmã Weasel! – Draco entrou na sua frente protetoramente e ela tocou suas costas para tentar lhe acalmar.

- E eu posso saber por que Weasley? Você não chegou a ficar com trasgo em todas as matérias não é? – a loira saiu de trás do seu irmão e ficou ao seu lado, com uma mão sempre o tocando, o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Harry.

- Óbvio que não, mas você é slyntherin e uma Malfoy – ele fechou a cara numa carranca sendo repreendido por Hermione.

- E olha quem está falando, um grifinório, logo um grifinório, tão nobre e cheio de honra, com tantos princípios, sendo nada mais do que um preconceituoso mesquinho se achando tão superior. Como uma serpente arrogante e sem dignidade – de nariz em pé ela virou as costas e saiu, jogando ainda mais palavras sobre os ombros enquanto andava – Sabe Potter, eu acho que você escolheu a mão errada quatro anos atrás – ela parou para observar os rostos estupefatos dos grinffyndors – Boa noite Hermione, Gina, Harry Potter – então saiu no encalço dos outros Slyntherins.

* * *

><p>- Eu não acredito que você fez aquilo! Essa foi a pior sacanagem que já fizeram com os santos grynffyndors.<p>

- Você foi incrível mana – seu irmão lhe sorriu e ela viu a gratidão que ele sentia pela vingança da humilhação do primeiro ano, e ela se sentia bem por isso, as expressões deles eram impagáveis, fazer com que eles percebessem as semelhanças que tinham com as cobras era extremamente prazeroso.

- Eles tiveram o que mereciam, quem aquele Weasley pensa que é, para se achar melhor do que nós? Há-há é muita pretensão mesmo.

- Muitas baratas acham melhores do que nós Anne, os leõezinhos são os mais cheios de certezas, pode ir acostumando a confrontos como esse.

- Eu acho que vou me divertir esse ano – sorrisos idênticos surgiram nas faces dos gêmeos.

- ui, ui, ui, Hogwarts que se segure baby – Pansy abraçou Draco.

- Que esse é o ano das serpentes – concluiu Blaise.

* * *

><p>- Ron acalme-se, bebe um pouco de água vai – a maioria dos grifinórios rodeava os três, preocupados com o tom vermelho no rosto de Rony, e embora Harry estivesse bem a sua frente, seus pensamentos não saiam das palavras da loira.<p>

- Não Mione! Eu não quero! Você ouviu? Ouviu o que aquela aprendiz de comensal falou? – Hermione desesperada pediu socorro a Harry que lhe sorriu concordando.

- Rony, qual é? Não é novidade nenhuma sermos insultados por sonserinos. Porque você ficou tão perturbado? Eles estão errados, sempre falam asneiras – Ron suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

- É você tem razão Harry – Hermione sorriu agradecida e aliviada.

- Hey, maninho! – os gêmeos como sempre apareceram do nada na frente deles.

- Nós já sabemos...

- Sua cobrinha...

- Preconceituosa e mesquinha...

- Own Roniquinho...

- Quem diria que você é tão...

-** SONSERINO!** – os gêmeos caíram na risada e Rony subiu pro dormitório.

- Fred e Jorge! – o olhar de Hermione fez os dois desaparecerem na hora.

- Estamos saindo...

- Tchau mamãe...

- Não se preocupe com o Rony, ele vai ficar bem, vou lá falar com ele.

- Obrigada Harry, boa noite.

- Boa noite – ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça e saiu.

* * *

><p><strong>Na<strong>: OMG! Obrigada gente pelas reviews! sério mesmo eu fiquei tão feliz por saber que estão gostando *-*' Vou responder as reviews só de quem não tem conta por aqui, quem tem respondo por pm ;DD

**DW03**:kkkkk pois é eu ví numa fic o trailer uma vez e adorei a ideia, obrigada você *.* Sim eles ficaram muito surpresos já qu não são nada a costumados com um Malfoy carinhoso, imagine protetor? kkkkk' acho que rolou ciúmes da parte do Harry, mas ele não sabe ainda ;DD

**Sakusasuke**: Eu adoro veelas também então os Malfoys tinham que ser pelo menos meio-veelas! aeee contei o Draco também é kkkk'


	4. Capítulo 3: A plan for change

**[Fic] Gêmeos?**

**Título:** Gêmeos?

**Autora:** Allie Borges  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Drarry

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemon em alguns capítulos, eu aviso quando for ter, e comédia claro.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> 17+, mas cada um sabe o que lê

**Na:**Relação slash, se não gosta fecha e não enche, se gosta, aproveite e não esqueça das reviews!

**Sinopse:** O quinto ano de Harry Potter começa com uma surpresa geral, uma nova Malfoy vem para Hogwarts, e isso não é tudo, para surpresa do trio de ouro ela é a gêmea de Draco Malfoy, o que pode acontecer quando Annabelle Malfoy decide juntar seu irmão, com o pior inimigo dele?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> **A plan for change**

**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**

_**(Repetindo a história e você está ficando enjoado dela)**_

**It was the night things changed**

_**(E essa é a noite em que as coisa mudaram)**_

- Ei Anne, Pansy! Andem logo, eu não quero perder o café.

- Mulheres – Zabini murmurou e se jogou no sofá enquanto Draco andava impaciente de um lado para o outro.

- Olá Draquinho – Pansy se jogou no pescoço de Draco – Blaise – o moreno sorriu.

- Onde se meteu sua colega de quarto Pansy? – Draco reclamou emburrado.

- Ela está descendo.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – perguntou Zabini só para o caso de terem esquecido da sua presença.

- Melhoras no uniforme querido – ela rodopiou para verem as melhoras. A camisete justa vinha com os primeiros dois botões abertos, a saia quase dois palmos acima do joelho tinha a barra rendada, a meia era uma 7/8 arrastão preta com sandálias fechadas pretas.

- Eu adorei – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo as pernas da mesma amolecerem. Blaise soltou um assobio olhando para escada, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Annabelle Malfoy estava descendo com scarpins pretos de verniz, meias 7/8 finas pretas, a saia de uniforme, um palmo e meio acima do joelho justa e de cintura alta, os dois primeiros botões da camisete abertos e a gravata curta por dentro da blusa, brincos e uma tiara de diamantes discretos.

- Bom dia rapazes, demoramos muito?

- Valeu à pena Belle - Blaise piscou pra ela que gargalhou.

- Obrigada Blaise – a loira virou para seu irmão e seu sorriso morreu ao ver o rosto furioso de Draco, os olhos acinzentados mais tempestuosos do que nunca semicerrados, a boca comprimida numa linha fina e o maxilar trancado.

- Que porra é essa que você está vestindo Annabelle?

- Ahn, o uniforme? – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Isso! – ele apontou para ela – é um _pedaço_, do que um dia _foi _um uniforme!

- Draco não fica assim, o uniforme dela nem está tão decotado por causa da gravata, e minha saia está mais curta e você adorou.

- Exato! Eu sei exatamente o que os garotos dessa escola vão pensar quando verem a minha irmã! E não se mete Pansy.

- Dray, maninho lindo – ela o abraçou – eu não diminui tanto a saia, e não se preocupe além de saber me cuidar, eu vou por a capa das vestes ok? – ele relaxou um pouco.

- Eu sei, é que você passou tanto tempo em beauxbatons – ela lhe deu um olhar de aviso – ta eu sei que você sabe se defender – ele beijou a testa dela – mas só por precaução pega isso – ele a entregou um saquinho de veludo preto.

- Draco! – a loira riu indignada, onde você conseguiu isso?

- Eu subornei o papai e ele me deu, um pouquinho do pó e qualquer marmanjo vai se arrepender de perturbar você – eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Tudo bem eu guardo, não que eu ache necessário, mas se te deixa mais tranquilo.

- Definitivamente.

- Ok.

- Ei, nós podemos ir para o café, ou vocês querem esperar o almoço? – Zabini estava quase na porta resmungando sobre estar com muita fome.

- Calma Blaise nós vamos com você – Draco balançou a cabeça em negativa rindo do outro.

- Esperem! – Annabelle correu até a porta tempo de deter os dois – Você – ela apontou para Blaise – Não se mova – ele resmungou, mas obedeceu enquanto ela abria alguns botões de sua camisa e afrouxava o nó da gravata.

- Pronto, agora você – então com um sorriso enviesado ela foi ate o irmão.

- Não, você** não** vai me amarrotar e me deixar como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Calma mano, eu vou te deixar totalmente sexy.

- Eu sou sexy mana.

- Eu vou te deixar mais sexy,a enfermaria vai lotar de gente com problemas cardíacos – ele revirou os olhos e deixou, ela abriu só o primeiro botão, afrouxou um pouquinho a gravata, e jogou o cabelo para o lado deixando-o com um ar despreocupado, mas não relaxado, muito atraente - Pronto agora ponham os seus melhores sorrisos e vamos comer.

Eles rumaram lado a lado nos corredores até o salão principal e quando entrara todos os olhares se voltaram para o novo quarteto sonserino.

* * *

><p>Pansy estava sorrindo ao lado de Draco que tinha o braço esquerdo envolto pelo direito de Annabelle, ao lado de Blaise que piscava para alguma vítima corvinal. O olhar dos estudantes só desviaram quando o grupo sentou.<p>

- Como eu senti falta de toda essa atenção – Belle sorriu bebendo seu suco.

- Vocês viram aquilo? – Gina sentou afobada ao lado de Hermione.

- A entrada triunfal dos slytherins?

- Sim.

- Quem não viu? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia – aqueles esnobes metidos - os outros riram.

- Não o ponto não é esse, vocês viram os uniformes delas?

- Sim elas devem ter diminuído uns dois palmos das saias, e como assim desabotoaram as blusas daquele tanto? Sem falar nos saltos – a castanha estava indignada com a destruição do uniforme escolar.

- Elas ficaram muito bonitas, quer dizer a Pansy ficou meio vulgar, mas ela é vulgar, então – Harry deu de ombros e só então viu os rostos espantados – O que foi?

- Harry, sonserinas Harry – Ron por incrível que pareça foi o primeiro a falar.

- E daí, eu não disse que elas são confiáveis ou generosas, só...

- Gostosas – completou Gina e Harry a olhou horrorizado.

- Não!

- Não? – perguntou Hermione com aquele olhar superior.

- Bem, sim – o moreno corou fortemente provocando gargalhadas ao seu redor e atraindo os olhares de certos loiros sonserinos.

* * *

><p>- Srtª Malfoy e srt.ª Parkison, que trajes são esses? – Mcgonagall não escondia seu ultraje.<p>

- Er, os uniformes professora – Annabelle tinha o tom de voz respeitoso, mas os olhos brilhavam divertidos, sorte sua que só mesmo seu irmão conseguia lê-los.

- Não srt.ª Malfoy isso era um uniforme, por favor voltem e vistam os uniformes da escola – ela já foi se virando para dar sua aula quando a loura pigarreou chamando sua atenção de volta – Sim srt.ª Malfoy?

- Na verdade de acordo com as regras da escola nossos uniformes estão apropriados, lá não diz sapatos feios e sem graça pretos, saia de freira sem detalhes, camisete branca abotoada ate o pescoço, nem meias horrendas ¾. Só diz, sapatos fechados pretos, meias compridas, saia cinza, camisete com a insígnia de sua casa e gravata das cores da mesma. Bem nós estamos de acordo com as regras professora – A professora Minerva aprecia que iria morrer engasgada, os sonserinos da sala riam debochados e os lufa-lufas soltavam gritinhos desesperados.

- Para fora da minha sala, agora, as duas! – ela mantinha os lábios apertados furiosos – e menos 20 pontos para a sonserina – a sala se encheu de protestos, ignorados pela professora.

- Com licença – Annabelle deu meia volta acompanhada de Pansy e as duas saíram da sala.

- Belle você foi demais, mas agora a sonserina perdeu 20 pontos por nossa causa – Pansy parecia triste, mas Annabelle sabia exatamente como recuperar esses pontos.

- Onde fica o escritório do Diretor Dumbledore?

- Hein?

- Onde. Fica. O. Escritório. Do. Diretor?

- Ah Belle eu não tenho cinco anos, entendo as coisas – ela dizia como se fosse óbvio, mas a incredulidade da loira era facilmente notada, ela teve de morder o próprio lábio para não responder a essa.

- Então me mostre Pansy – a loira mostrou o corredor numa tentativa desesperada de fazer o cérebro da morena pegar no tranco.

- Tá, ta, calma, é por aqui – as duas seguiram pelos corredores – Mas o que você quer com ele Belle?

- Advinha Pansy? Eu quero nossos pontos de volta claro! – a morena fez uma cara de só agora que a ficha caiu e a loira bufou.

- Nós precisamos da senha agora – o queixo da loira caiu.

- Como assim?

- Para fazer a gárgula subir nós precisamos de uma senha.

- Pansy, isso eu entendi- ela apertou as têmporas tentando se controlar enquanto falava entredentes – eu só não acredito que você me trouxe aqui sem a senha! - o rosto de Pansy se contorceu e lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

- **Não **chora – ela continuava furiosa, mas não queria ver sua amiga chorar – está tudo bem, faz o seguinte, vai para o quarto, se recompõe e eu cuido disso, ok? – Pansy assentiu e saiu.

Malfoy foi para as masmorras em busca do professor Snape, ele sim poderia lhe ajudar, ela chegou à sala dele e ele estava em aula, mesmo assim ela bateu e chamou a atenção do professor.

- Professor Snape? – as cabeças grifinórias e corvinais se viraram junto com a do professor.

- Sim srtª Malfoy – a expressão fechada podia afugentar qualquer um menos um Malfoy.

- Eu poderia falar com o senhor em particular por um minuto por favor?

- Um minuto – ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si – O que foi Belle? – o rosto do moreno estava pacífico agora.

- Eu preciso da senha do diretor e tenho certeza que posso conseguir com o senhor tio Sev – ela se manteve impassível.

- Em que tipo de confusão já se meteu Annabelle? – ele armou uma carranca querendo explicações.

- Eu vou resolver tio Sev, eu tenho um livro de regras ao meu lado – a decisão da garota provocou um meio sorriso no mais velho.

- Bala de limão, e cuidado para não perder pontos para slytherin – ela sorriu predadora.

- Eu vou recuperá-los – deu as costas e sumiu no corredor.

Chegando a frente à gárgula novamente ela disse a senha e subiu, bateu, esperou ser convidada e entrou.

- Diretor Dumbledore?

- Sim, srtª Malfoy?

- Eu posso falar com o senhor por um instante?

- Claro srtª Malfoy, sente-se – ela obedeceu e encarou os olhos sábios do homem a sua frente – Bom o que a traz até mim? – ela engoliu em seco, aqueles olhos que a encaravam de volta por cima dos óculos de meia-lua a deixavam nervosa.

- Bom eu quero os pontos que foram tirados da minha casa por minha culpa hoje de volta – o velho ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas em surpresa da audácia da garota a sua frente que mantinha a postura ereta e olhar firme.

- E o que aconteceu para que sua casa perdesse pontos srtª? – ele queria ler aquela menina, mas seus olhos pareciam espelhos, brilhantes e impossíveis de se ver o outro lado, Malfoy.

- Simples a professora Mcgonagall sentiu-se, digamos, ofendida com as reformas nos uniformes meu e da Pansy, e como consta no livro de regulamento de Hogwarts não é proibido causar mudanças no uniforme desde que siga os padrões e eu segui, o que torna uma grande injustiça 20 pontos serem retirados da minha casa. – O diretor balançou a cabeça entendendo seu ponto de vista.

- Com licença Srtª Malfoy eu preciso checar o regulamento, volto em cinco minutos – exatos cinco minutos depois ele voltou – Como disse a srtª esta dentro do regulamento, então te darei 20 pontos pela coragem de vir atrás de seus pontos – ela sorriu torto.

- Eu agradeço diretor, mas preferiria se o termo coragem fosse trocado por ousadia – ele sorriu.

- Como queira Annabelle.

- Com licença diretor e obrigada mais uma vez- ela saiu dali com o peito transbordando satisfação.

* * *

><p>- Eu não vou aguentar essa aula, qual é? Snape e Malfoy em dose dupla? Eu vou vomitar – Rony reclamava enquanto o trio ia para as masmorras.<p>

- Essa com certeza será a melhor aula do dia – o quarteto slytherin ria em frente a sala de poções.

- Sonserinos a três metros, perigo – gracejou Dino Thomas, os grifinórios entraram na defensiva. Mas por incrível que pareça as serpentes não mexeram com eles, só os encararam com aquele sorriso enviesado, o que foi o suficiente para fazer Rony perder a cabeça. Os grifinórios confusos ocuparam seus lugares.

* * *

><p>- Anne você tem certeza disso? Nós temos uma reputação a zelar.<p>

- Fica tranquilo Dray, os leõezinhos vão sofrer esse ano, quer dizer, se eles não pararem com essa perseguição idiota com a sonserina. Agora vão à frente que eu preciso falar com Severus primeiro - todos entraram menos Draco que segurou o braço da irmã obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- O que foi dessa vez Anne? – ela sorriu

- Calma mano, só preciso falar dos pontos que recuperei – ele assentiu sabendo que tinha mais alguma coisa escondida ali.

- Mais tarde vai ter que me contar o que você 'tá planejando – entrou deixando ela com Severus.

- Fale Annabelle – ela não achava rude o modo como Snape falava, só objetivo

- Recuperei meus pontos e espero não importunar o diretor outra vez com essa história dos uniformes – ele assentiu e ela percebeu a onda de aprovação vinda dele, sorriu.

- Entre.

-Eu queria pedir outro favor – ele soergueu uma sobrancelha – gostaria de fazer dupla com o Potter – os olhos do moreno esbugalharam.

- Potter?

- Sim, tenho um bom motivo pra isso.

- Assim espero, agora ente srtª Malfoy.

- Sim professor.

* * *

><p>- Snape está atrasado, será por quê? – Ron comentava com Mione do seu lado.<p>

- Não que seja do seu interesse Sr. Weasley – Snape apareceu ao lado do ruivo que pulou fazendo os sonserinos rirem.

- Abram seus livros na página 273, começaremos com a poção congelattus tintiliandus poção de nível básico para vocês, é claro que alguns não vão conseguir fazer – ele olhou para o lado grifinório, especialmente Potter, Weasley e Longbottom – mas tentem, duplas – ele encarou Belle por breves segundos que assentiu – Sr. Malfoy e Parkison, Zabini e Longbottom, srtª Malfoy e Potter, Crablle e Goyle, Thomas e Finnigan, Granger e Weasley, Parvati e Greengrass.

- Não se preocupe Potter, eu sou boa com poções – Annabelle sentou ao lado de Potter sob a mira do irmão.

- Claro, com Snape como puxa-saco.

- Ei, está duvidando da minha capacidade mental Potter? – ele corou.

- Não, claro que não, é que...

- Tudo bem, mas só pra você saber, eu tenho aulas de poções desde os meus sete anos – ele arregalou os olhos – é os Malfoys não vivem só de bajulação Harry.

- Desculpa - ele baixou os olhos para as ferramentas.

- Tudo bem, eu estou acostumada – ela apertou o braço dele – sério, ta tudo bem – e sorriu quando as orbes verdes se voltaram para as suas azuis, ele retribuiu.

- Longbotton não ponha isso! – dois segundos depois do grito de Blaise, a poção a duas carteiras de Malfoy e Potter explodiu cobrindo Neville de uma gosma azul-violeta, e manchando só partes das vestes de Zabini que tinha se escondido embaixo da mesa.

- Menos vinte pontos para a grifinória, e alguém leve o Longbottom para a enfermaria – Patil saiu correndo com ele.

- Deviam aprender a escutar mais os sonserinos – Annabelle murmurou o ouvido de Potter pegando o vidrinho com a poção pronta e levando para o professor enquanto a classe era dispensada.

* * *

><p>O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? E por que tudo que ela falava parecia ter algo por trás, pra ser descoberto? E por que diabos eu estou pensando nisso? Será que ela quis dizer que os sonserinos não são tão maus quanto parecem? Mas a maioria dos bruxos das trevas são sonserinos <em>"O homem mais covarde que já conheci foi Peter, ele entregou seu melhor amigo por um nada, o próprio amigo e ainda mentiu, e enganou a todos, fez com que o outro amigo fosse preso por seu assassinato e por sua traição, era um rato nojento" <em>E grifinório, amigo, e se as casas não tiverem nada a ver, afinal os fundadores eram amigos antes, a sonserina não pode ser tão má, afinal eu quase fui parar lá, e o primeiro a me estender a mão foi um sonserino, meu inimigo agora e por quê? Ah é ele ofendeu o Rony, e se não fosse por isso, eu estaria lá. "_A sonserina faria você grande garoto, aprenderia muita coisa, é uma grande escolha" _E Annabelle? Antes de sabermos quem ela era, a tratamos muito bem, e ela também foi educada e legal, mas só foi vim a historia das casas de novo que tudo mudou, por que isso tem sempre que atrapalhar? _"E olha quem está falando, um grifinório, logo um grifinório, tão nobre e cheio de honra, com tantos princípios, sendo nada mais do que um preconceituoso mesquinho se achando tão superior, como uma serpente arrogante e sem dignidade" _Talvez Annabelle tenha razão, nós falamos tanto dos sonserinos que não percebemos que agimos do mesmo jeito que eles no final das contas.

- HARRY! – Rony me gritou atraindo minha atenção

- Hã?

- Cara onde você estava, estou te chamando há horas! – Eu só não queria ficar ouvindo ele reclamar da sonserina e do Snape.

- Desculpa cara, tava pensando em umas coisas aí, me distrai.

- Não tem nada, vem vamos jantar.

* * *

><p>Ah se eu conseguisse fazer o Potter ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha, ele deve ser o mais fácil de ser convencido que a sonserina não é lá tão má, sem falar que os outros vão ouvir ele não importa o que ele escolher fazer, se ele começar a tolerar os slytherins todos os outros gryffindors bobões vão segui-lo sem dúvida.<p>

- Anne e que você está pensando? – meu irmão chegou do nada ao meu lado.

- Nada, só queria entender o porquê do ódio entre sonserina e grifinória.

- Ah Anne isso é quase como uma tradição mesmo se nós não enchermos tanto eles esse ano, essa tradição vai continuar existindo, eu acho.

- Não precisava né?!

- Como assim?

- Eu quero dizer por que eles devem se odiar? Os fundadores eram amigos, e por causa de uma desavença eles já começaram a se odiar? Não faz sentido mano.

- A maioria das coisas não fazem – ele suspirou e se jogou do lado de sua irmã no sofá.

- Você esta falando da sua obsessão pelo Potter? – ela começou a fazer cafuné nele.

- Eu não sou obcecado pelo Potter! – ela lhe mandou aquele olhar de "aham-ta" – ok, talvez um pouco. – ela riu

- O primeiro passo para superação é a admissão! – ele riu com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Geeeeente eu sei que demorei horrors pra postar, mas vou tentar ser mais rápida, pelo menos com os caps que já estão prontos, me desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, mas estou sem beta e tento arrumar meio rápido aqui ;DD

Enfim comenteeem!

**Danishinha:** *-* vai dar pra matar um pouquinho da ansiedade agora kkkkk

**Sakusasuke:** Siim! kkkkkkk meu também, sou fascinada por elas *-*

**nott:** Verdade minha ideia não é nada original, nem os personagens, só tive essa ideia depois de ler várias outras fics e resolvi escrever, pelo menos isso ne?! kkkkkk e sim doeu mesmo, mas foi um erro gramatical que me passou despercebido, como tantos outros no decorrer da fic, mas agora estou tentando revisar o melhor que posso ;DD


End file.
